Iggy's pain
by whiteknightgirl
Summary: Song fic to Simple Plan song. : Aww, friendship. R&R please.


Max's POV

_Hmm, Iggy._ I thought as I saw him pass the table. We'd been at Mom's for a little over three months now. The world was saved and I was sixteen. I had the best boyfriend in the world-cough cough-Fang-cough cough- who may or may not be a flock member.  
But ever since we came here, Iggy had been… different. Not himself. He wore hoodies with the hoods up all the time. He hardly ever spoke. But his lack of talking wasn't like Fang's. It was more the fact that he just never seemed well… **happy**. It was worrying me too.  
At school he sat alone, or at the end of whatever table the flock was currently at, not even paying attention to us. And those sunglasses. He never took them off. I was starting to think they were glued to his face. And all I could do was ask myself, _What the heck is going on_?  
I looked over at Fang who was looking at Iggy wearily. He looked back over at me and nodded. I wasn't the only one who was noticing the change. I continued thinking and picking at my dinner when Iggy walked over to the table and sat across from me, on Fang's right. Nudge and Gazzy stopped what they were doing as they watched Iggy with interest.  
He hadn't so much as glanced at us in the few months and this was something completely new. Iggy opened his mouth before shutting it again, as if looking for the right words, or perhaps in his case, trying to remember how to talk.  
"Will you come to the talent show tonight?" He finally asked. Angel-who was making her dinner- jumped at the sound of his voice and turned around quickly to make sure she'd heard right.  
Iggy's sentence had only been a whisper, but it was enough to startle all of us. Even Fang looked a little surprised. Total's mouth was hanging open and I did my best to cover any shock that I felt.  
"Why?' I asked, keeping my voice calm and a tad caring. He needed to know we wanted him to talk.  
He shrugged and said nothing before getting up from the table and retreating to his room. I sighed. What was I going to do with him? It was obvious there was something bothering him. But he just wouldn't communicate.  
I looked at Fang who said, "Well at least he said something. If he actually took the time to ask, it must be important." I nodded.  
"Kids? We're going to the talent show." I said, making sure they could all hear me. They just nodded silently, still trying to get over the fact that Iggy had talked. Heck _I_ was still trying to get over it.

We all arrived at the talent show, a little late, but we were there. Just as the last act was finishing up, the announcer called into the microphone, "And now we're pleased to introduce, Jeff Martinez!"  
I felt my jaw drop, I couldn't help it. Everyone was looking around confused and I heard a few people whisper, 'Who's that?' I closed my mouth quickly, trying to hide my disbelief as Iggy stepped up to the microphone.  
_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong,  
And no one understands you.  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming._

He was **good**. I looked around and others seemed to be enjoying it as well. I started to concentrate on the lyrics now. They had to be important, or he wouldn't be singing them.

_No you don't know what it's like,  
When nothing feels alright,  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me._

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked  
When you're down  
To feel like you've been  
Pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
When no one's there to save you.  
No you don't know what it's like.  
Welcome to my life.

The rest of the song went by in a blur for me and was over in a heartbeat, yet at the same time it took forever to finish. The minute Iggy walked off the stage, I ran around to the steps that led backstage, wanting to talk to him. Comfort him. I looked back and saw the flock following after me.  
I made it back stage where I asked the announcer guy where Jeff went. He said he'd run off through the back door just a few seconds ago, and then, I was gone. Out the door and looking around frantically outside.  
"Let's split up." Nudge suggested. We all agreed.  
I ran towards home, listening and watching for any signs of him. I had been running for a good few minutes when Angel popped into my head.  
"_Fang found him_." She said, "_Hurry._"  
I ran back the other direction when I saw Angel's legs dangling out of a tree. I climbed up the tree and saw Iggy, sitting on a branch, just sitting there. Emotionless. I took a deep breath.  
"Iggy…" Was all I'd said before he lunged at me. For a minute I almost fell out of the tree. The rest of the flock jumped and their eyes widened, as did mine. Then I realized, Iggy wasn't attacking or anything like that, he was hugging me.  
I felt his shoulder shaking uncontrollably and I heard him crying. I felt tears leap to my eyes, but I blinked them back. My throat felt tight and thick. The tears finally spilled when I heard Iggy muffle a scream against my shirt. Then another one. And another.  
I looked at the rest of the flock. All were crying except Fang, who looked very pained. Finally, Iggy's crying and screaming dyed down. He pulled back from me and his hood fell off. For the first time in forever, he wasn't wearing a hood. His hair a=had become darker from lack of sun and he was paler than normal.  
He took off his sunglasses, revealing his tear filled, bloodshot eyes. My automatic response? My eyes widened and I covered my mouth with my hand. There was no hiding surprise or shock anymore.  
Then he said something that I thought was one of the last things he should be saying, "I'm sorry." He croaked out, his voice still thick from tears. I just nodded rapidly and hugged him again, as tight as I could.  
"Me too." I whispered.  
"I don't know what happened." He muttered, "I just didn't feel… happy anymore. I don't even know why." He looked so apologetic it nearly broke my heart.  
"And I'm sorry for not trying to help or understand." I said softly. He blinked and the tears cleared from his eyes. I looked up at the night stars and knew everything would be a little better from now on.  
"I love you guys." I said, randomly, but truthfully.  
"And we love you." Iggy answered almost immediately. I smiled. Things were back to normal already.


End file.
